


Welcome To Bed-Stuy Hela Lokidottir

by MnR



Series: Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Aliens [2]
Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But only if their dogs, Clint Barton Feels, Clint gets a headache, Clint takes in strays, Gen, Hela needs a hug, and alien kids, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnR/pseuds/MnR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her sudden arrival in Clint's kitchen, Clint asks Hela just how the Queen of Hel get's banished from her own realm. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Bed-Stuy Hela Lokidottir

The day Hela showed up, she was more than helpful to Clint in taking care of Kat. So he waited until he put Kat down for her afternoon nap before he sat down at the table, a pot of coffee at the ready. “Hela, can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Hela said fanning herself with a piece of paper. “Sorry, Midgard is much warmer than Nifleheim, where Hel is located,” she told Clint. “Do not worry, I will adjust.”

“I’m sure you will,” Clint said sipping his coffee. “Tell me what happened in Hel.”

“It is quite a long story,” Hela said looking a bit sheepish.

“Kat’s down for at least an hour, we’ve got time. So, come on, tell me how a Goddess got kicked out of her own realm,” Clint said cocking his head to the side. “Who’s the she, who bested you for the throne?”

“Angela,” Hela said with a sigh. “You must understand, I am a skilled sorceress, but a warrior I am not,” she explained. “And she had help,” she grumbled. “Stupid Angels.”

“Angels? In Hel? I thought they were ya know, feathered with the halo and all holy, and in Heaven” Clint said to her in confusion.

“Hardly! Angels are from Heaven, but your idea of Heaven and the reality are much different,” Hela explained.

“Okay, I have a million questions right now, but let’s start with Angela. Who is she?” Clint asked her curiously.

“She is my…” Hela paused to think. “Well she is my aunt, technically, or my step-aunt? No, adoptive aunt, but only by blood or well not blood…” she paused. “Anyway, she was my Grandparents first born child, before Uncle Thor, but she died, at least they thought she died in the Angelic war…”

“Okay stop,” Clint said holding his hand up, taking a long drink of his coffee. “Pretend I know exactly who Angela is, and continue.”

“Right,” Hela said with a nod. “Well Angela’s lover died and became a servant in Hel, and Angela was…” she paused. “Less than pleased,” she told Clint making a face. “It was not my fault! Grandmother decreed that ALL Angels serve in Hel after they die for what they did during the Angelic Wars! The rules were already in place when I took the throne of Hel!” She said with a pout.

Clint rubbed his temples, “Is there ANYTHING normal about your family?” he asked Hela, feeling a headache coming on. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked her about this.

“Not really,” Hela admitted. “Anyway, Angela came into my realm, passed all the trials with the help of her lover, who is a complete brat by the way. I would have gladly broken my vows and handed her over to Angela just to get rid of her! Constant chatter, constant Midgardian pop culture references, it was so annoying!”

“Hela! Focus!” Clint said with a groan. “Angela came into your realm, passed all the trials and…” he trailed off looking at her expectantly.

“She rallied the Angelic servants to her cause and a great battle ensued between my loyal subjects and the traitors, while she and I battled for the throne. She has much strength and a warrior’s skills you understand, and Sera was helping her, I could not win on my sorcery alone,” Hela said with a sigh. “She wanted to behead me, but they realized that even if they could best me in combat, they could not outright kill me, not without drawing the ire of not only my father and siblings, but Mistress Death herself.”

Clint closed his eyes, you asked for this Barton, you said you wanted an explanation, you did this to yourself, he thought to himself and sighed, “So, you lost and then what?”

“Angela brought her lover back to the realm of the living, freed the Angels from their servitude since she could change the rules, and then kicked me out,” Hela said pouting once more.

“And you came here,” Clint finished and rubbed at his temple again.

“Actually I went to Mistress Death first, and she told me that perhaps it was a good thing, being free of that ill-gotten throne,” Hela told Clint. “She told me to do what I wanted to do, travel, see the realms,” she shrugged. “So I decided to come and see my sister, and hoped you would show me the kindness you showed her, opening your heart to such a lost child, taking her in when she had no one.” She said with a smile as she gave Clint her version of puppy dog eyes.

“Suck-up,” Clint said with a chuckle. This really was his life. Adopting a half-Jotun daughter, and now taking in her sister when she had nowhere to go.

“My father is the Silvertongue, I come by it naturally,” Hela admitted with a giggle.

“Course ya do,” Clint said shaking his head. “Coulson was right, whoever said may you lead an interesting life needs to be skewered up the ass with an arrow,” he said as he took everything in. Then a thought popped into his head, “Are you an actual Goddess? I mean not like Thor and Loki, but an actual deity?”

Hela nodded, “I am, I am the Goddess of Death,” she told Clint.

“How did Loki have a Goddess kid?” Clint asked her curiously.

“Honestly, we have no idea. Our mother, well mine, Fenrir’s and Jormugand’s anyway, she was a giantess named Angerboda,” Hela told Clint.

“Was she good to you?”

“She was a monster,” Hela said softly. “Father spirited us all away to Asgard when we were quite young because she was insane,” she said biting her lip.

“Hey,” Clint said reaching across the table to take her hand, “I’m sorry I brought up a sore subject, but you don’t have to worry about her anymore. You don’t have to worry about her, or Angela, or Sera, or Odin or anyone… you’re here now,” he said squeezing her hand. “For as long as you want to stay,” he said with a smile.

“You mean it?” Hela asked as a smile played on her lips. “I can stay as long as I want?”

Clint nodded, “As long as you want. It will be good for Kat, to have her sister around, and someone who can help her use her powers, right now they’re a bit all over the place,” he explained.

“She is going to be powerful you know,” Hela said her entire disposition brighter now that Clint had given her leave to stay with them on a permanent basis. “None of us came into our powers until we were well into our pubescent years.”

“Wonderful,” Clint said with a sigh.

“Do not fret Clint, I will teach her control,” Hela promised him. “It is the least I can do,” she said with a smile.

As he was about to respond his phone went off, he grabbed it and read the message. “I’ve got a mission…”

“Go,” Hela said with a smile. “Kat is perfectly safe with me, and I can conjure anything she desires,” she said waving her hand. “Go be a hero.”

“I’m not a hero,” Clint said as he grabbed his gear.

“You are her hero Clint,” Hela said nodding to the sleeping toddler on the couch. “You are mine too,” she said softly with a smile. “Go…”

Clint didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded and ran out the door and headed up to the roof where the Quinjet would be waiting to pick him up. He was content in the knowledge that Kat was safe, and now so was Hela.


End file.
